A method and an apparatus for the production of milk foam or of hot milk-based drinks is known from EP-A-1 593 330 wherein cold milk is sucked with a pump out of a container and passed through a flow heater and is thus heated, after which it is conveyed to an outlet via a throttle point. Thus, an exceptionally light milk foam can be produced in a simple manner when air or a gas is appropriately added to the milk.